


A Demon's Fate

by Crexendo



Series: Bleach Songfics [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Reality, Betrayal, Established Relationship, M/M, Singing, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a lonely tower, the voice of a condemned captive rings out through the air . . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I have some sort of psychosis against Soul Society. It may just be because Aizen is my favorite, and AiIchi is my favorite pairing . . . . They make it too easy to make them the enemies. Also, Ichigo is uncharacteristcally bitter. But he has his reasons, I suppose. Anywho, please enjoy the fourth part of my Bleach Songfic series! The song is called A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation.

_“You'll burn this time_  
 _Seeing the violence_  
 _It's feeding my mind_  
 _No one is saving you_  
 _How can you find_  
 _A heaven in this hell?”_

It was a warning. They knew it. He knew it, which was why he was singing it, from high above, in the white tower they’d confined him in as he waited for his execution.

He was warning them about what was going to happen, what had already happened, and what they could expect from the man they’d taken him from. Aizen Sousuke was not the kind of man to just sit back and watch his own lover be executed by his enemies. If anything . . . he’d use it as an excuse to completely tear the Seireitei apart, if they didn’t destroy themselves first, that is.

And Ichigo would let him. He might even smile as he did so. He’d been betrayed far more times than he cared to think about. The Shinigami had proven themselves to be allies only as long as it was convenient for them, and as long as Ichigo’s goals remained the same as their own.

They couldn’t have predicted Aizen gaining an interest in the ryoka boy, Aizen going to visit him in the human world, Aizen teaching him all about the Seireitei, and the truth behind his defection, Aizen making him fall in love with him. The Court of Pure Souls was as corrupt as they were pretending otherwise. And Ichigo was sick of listening to them make him and his lover and anyone else they could get away with blaming into the enemies, into their scapegoats. 

_“Leave it behind_  
 _Hearing your silence_  
 _It screams our goodbye_  
 _Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye_  
 _Life is gone to waste,”_

_“Angels have faith_  
 _I don't want to be a part of his sin_  
 _I don't want to get lost in his world_  
 _I'm not playing this game.”_

At first, he hadn’t been interested in whatever it was that Aizen wanted from him. But his presence had been a constant thing. And he never appeared threatening, or manipulative, only polite, and vastly intelligent. Maybe that was how he had appeared to all the other Shinigami before his betrayal, but Ichigo could sense no deception from him. 

Looking back on it, maybe Aizen had, in a roundabout way, started a relationship with him to use him, but honestly, Ichigo didn’t really care. If being used as an excuse meant the destruction of the Shinigami, then he was fine with it. Besides, it wasn’t like it had stayed that way. 

He wondered when he’d become so apathetic, so heartless, so eager to watch the Shinigami die. Maybe it was because he’d been hanging around Aizen, Gin, Ulquiorra and Tousen so much. Maybe they were rubbing off on him. Or maybe it had been the outright scorn he’d gotten from people he’d imagined to be his friends when he’d asked for their help, asked for them to listen to him explain what was really going on. They’d all turned their backs on him, and Ichigo had felt his heart clam up and become cold and hard. 

They should be grateful that he was even giving this warning, his voice ringing out of the tower across the Seireitei, where he knew everyone could hear him.

_“When the shadows remain in the light of day_  
 _On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate_  
 _He'll be falling from grace_  
 _Till the end of all his days_

_“From the ashes of hate_  
 _It's a cruel demon's fate_  
 _On the wings of darkness_  
 _He's returned to stay_  
 _There will be no escape_  
 _Cause he's fallen far from grace,”_

When Aizen came, it would be a terrifyingly glorious sight to behold, of that he was certain. The man was proud, and though he’d profusely deny it if it were pointed out to him, he also had a love for grand and showy entrances. It was one of the things Ichigo found endearing about the overlord. Like a dark angel he would appear, come to punish the wicked and the unjust, or something poetic like that. 

He was glad that his friends, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, and Tatsuki, oddly enough, were all safe in Hueco Mundo, where they had been for months, once Ichigo realized that the Shinigami intended to take them away, for being associated with the traitor who was flittering around with another traitor, even though, at that moment, they hadn’t known anything about that. He’d told Aizen to rescue them while he distracted the hoard of Shinigami long enough for them to escape. They didn’t deserve the fate he was currently living. But now they knew of the level of treachery of the Shinigami. They wanted to fight back, they wanted to join Aizen in his world of eternal night. Their anger had been kindled, and wasn’t likely to fade anytime soon. 

It was not the way he had expected things to turn out. He had hoped, in the beginning, that he’d be able to work out some sort of treaty or peace between Aizen and his armies, and the Shinigami. But the over-zealous members of the Court of Pure Souls had reacted to him being seen with Aizen all too quickly, and all too violently, which, as he now saw, was the way they had become. Paranoid. Selfish. Ready to slaughter anyone who so much as looked in the wrong direction. It was madness. It was tyranny.

_“What have you done?_  
 _Is this what you wanted?_  
 _What have you become?_  
 _His soul's not forsaken_  
 _You're walking alone_  
 _From heaven into hell,”_

_“Now that you know_  
 _Your way in this madness_  
 _Your powers are gone_  
 _Your chains have been broken_  
 _You've suffered so long_  
 _You will never change.”_

He was calling for Sousuke. He wanted to go home, back to Hueco Mundo, His home wasn’t in Karakura anymore, not since the Shinigami had attempted to capture his family, as a means of making him compliant. But his father, even though he’d been a Shinigami at one point in his life, wasn’t about to let those he had left just take what he had left for. He wasn’t going to let the Shinigami touch his family, and they had gone to Urahara, who had always been exceptionally good at hiding, and they’d all just about vanished into thin air as far as the Shinigami knew.

They’d interrogated him about their whereabouts of course, but he’d, very truthfully and very smugly, answered, that he had no idea where they were, or where they could possibly be. They’d shut up after he pointed out that if they were with Urahara, then there was absolutely no way they’d go somewhere where Ichigo might know about. It was just the man’s style, he took no chances when it came to these sort of things.

Next time he saw them, he’d have to thank the blonde shopkeeper for keeping his family safe. 

Ichigo entertained himself with thoughts of how his friends and his lover had reacted to the news that he was to be executed. He could imagine that Sousuke was positively livid, but only letting it show in his overpowering reiatsu, never on his perpetually calm and collected face. Inoue would probably fume for a while, and then maybe cry. He felt bad about that, but took comfort in the fact that Aizen would soon make his move, would soon make everything right again, and then Inoue could smile again. Ishida was probably deep in angsty contemplation with the more reserved of the Arrancar, going over the plan of attack. Sado was most likely training, taking out his quiet frustration and silent rage on inanimate targets while low ranked Arrancars watched him, frightened by his reiatsu, but just as awed by his power.

The thoughts of them gearing up to come rescue him, of coming to claim their revenge were . . . pleasing. They brought a smile to his lips when he paused in his song.

_“Angels have faith_  
 _I don't want to be a part of his sin_  
 _I don't want to get lost in his world_  
 _I'm not playing this game,”_

He wouldn’t fight for them anymore. He’d done that for long enough. It was a thankless job, anyways. They’d never so much as praised him for what he did for them, those Shinigami. Besides, the one they wanted him to fight was his own lover. He wondered, as Aizen often had, whither these so-called warriors were really as unintelligent as they made themselves out to be sometimes. He wondered what in the world made them think he’d just turn on someone so precious to him so quickly. 

The level of their corruption and faithlessness often made him want to vomit.

_“When the shadows remain in the light of day_  
 _On the wings of darkness_  
 _He'll retaliate_  
 _He'll be falling from grace_  
 _Till the end of all his days,”_

_“From the ashes of hate_  
 _It's a cruel demon's fate_  
 _On the wings of darkness_  
 _He's returned to stay_  
 _There will be no escape_  
 _Cause he's fallen far from grace,”_

There was one point of light in the darkness of his troubles, he supposed. Of all the Shinigami, there were a handful who had discreetly let him know that they were still on his side, but were unable to do anything to help him at the current moment. They all knew that Aizen was coming, and when he arrived, they planned to join him, for Ichigo’s sake. For the sake of ending the hidden cruelty they suffered under, or something like that.

Rukia, who had almost been killed because those who had been her allies and teammates had turned their backs on her so easily, watched as her own brother had struggled with the choice to follow the laws that he believed in and kill her, or to be there for her as her brother. Renji, who saw the unfairness of never being able to speak out against injustice. Toushiro, who had been forced to sit back and watch as his closest friend slowly lost her mind and eventually died while no one was allowed to even attempt to help, having declared that Hinamori Momo was a lost cause. And, most surprisingly, Unohana Retsu, who had seen this upheaval long before anyone else had, had seen the need for change a long time ago. There were a few others, but other than that, he had been abandoned by the whole of the Seireitei. 

They had seen what Aizen had. They didn’t blame him anymore, because if one sat back and looked at it, they would realize that it was the Seirieitei that had driven Aizen to act. He’d given them the location of the place Aizen planned to come from, and they planned to meet him there. He didn’t doubt that Aizen would be most pleased by this, by his efforts to gain support from here inside his prison.

Everyone else . . . would eventually would either be killed in the final assault, or they would bow at Aizen’s feet. Either way . . . his lover would become king of two worlds, and a third by extension. Ichigo was eagerly awaiting that time. He could feel it, this would all come to an end soon. 

His voice rose as he began to sing the final chorus of the song that was a cryptic warning, a description of his lover, and, in a way, a deictic prophecy. 

_“Angels have faith_  
 _I don't want to be a part of his sin_  
 _I don't want to get lost in his world_  
 _I'm not playing this game,”_

Dark clouds were gathering in a swirling vortex far to the south, in straight line-of-sight directly from his position at the red-barred window of the Senzaikyū. His heart leapt when he saw it. It was beginning. The end of an era had come. It was time to move.

A massive Garganta opened up in the distance, and waves of rage-filled, bloodthirsty reiatsu flooded out of it, engulfing the whole of the Court of Pure Souls in its wake. A mass of white clad people gathered in lower half of the dimensional rip. Alarms were going off right and left below him, and Ichigo couldn’t help but let a shiver of glee run up his spine. 

He knew at the head of that army was his lover, the king who would change everything. His Aizen. The last part of his song rose up in him and he unleashed it with all the reiatsu he could put into it despite the inhibitors he was wearing, making sure those of the invading army could hear his, as he welcomed their arrival.

_“When the shadows remain in the light of day_  
 _On the wings of darkness_  
 _He'll retaliate_  
 _He'll be falling from grace_  
 _Till the end of all his days,”_

A roar of hundreds of voices answered his voice, and they began to pour out of the portal a sea of white and black uniforms, colors flaring up as familiar reiatsu’s and differing powers burst out of the mass as the clash began.

A much smaller tide of black and white uniformed people rose up to meet the onslaught, while other Shinigami just fell to their knees where they were, dropping their Zanpakuto’s in defeat. It was a hopeless battle, he knew most of them realized. Only the foolish thought otherwise, and only the selfishly noble fought anyways, knowing they were going to die. Most gave up, and surrendered, as they well should.

_“From the ashes of hate_  
 _It's a cruel demon's fate_  
 _On the wings of darkness_  
 _He's returned to stay_  
 _There will be no escape_  
 _Cause he's fallen far from grace,”_

As the last note of his song faded into the air, a familiar face appeared before him, hovering just outside his window. Ichigo smiled, Aizen smiled back at him. 

“It has begun, my love.” Aizen purred, turning his gaze back out towards the battlefield, where the black is slowly being engulfed by the white. 

“Yes, it has.” Ichigo agreed, “The beginning of the end.”


End file.
